The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a resistor pattern.
Due to their small-size, multifunctional, low cost and/or other characteristics, semiconductor devices are used in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, developing semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions is desirable. Complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices may be increased.